


I guess thats just fate

by SelfService



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hurt, Love, Pain, Thor is a jackass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfService/pseuds/SelfService
Summary: It was an arranged marriage . Kings do not marry for love. They marry for power.





	I guess thats just fate

It was an arranged marriage .  
Kings do not marry for love.  
They marry for power.  
The Allfather's words may paint a picture of love to come and the uniting of two kingdoms, but his reasons are far from innocent.  
If my own father was not greedt I would not be here.  
Not here in this awful dress.  
No here acting as a doll.  
No here where there is no where to breathe, no place to be alone, no air to breathe.  
Its amazing how we all are just pawns and like many others I must play my part.  
I am to marry the bastard, Loki, the prince.  
A prince not by blood, at least not of this kingdom.  
Oh the secrets they try to hide.  
They fester and clog every nook and cranny with shadows.  
Forever must they learn to believe in their lies, forever must they lie to lie.  
Eventually they will all come out.  
Like roaches, they will eventually come out ffrom hiding within the stonework.  
He thinks we are stupid.  
Pretending that marrying his pretend son to us is a gift.  
Nothing but a lie.  
He could not allow me to marry Thor.  
Which I am greatful for.  
Thor is nothing but a bumbling disgrace.  
He dishonours his position.  
I'll admit that Loki will forever be the better choice.  
Or at least he was.  
He has grown bitter and angry.  
Its only a matter of time before he breaks.  
Oh does fate have plans for him.  
I wish I could say that I could love him eventually but I fear that, that is not true.  
I love him.  
But he does not love me.  
I have tried to speak to him.  
But I fear that even with all of my training I am unable to face him as a women.  
Only stuttered words come out.  
I only seem to irritate him.  
His magic is amazing, his talent and smarts beyound that of many.  
I fear that he may never grow to like me.  
Maybe tolerate me at best.  
We are to be married.  
I, to a man I love.  
Loki to a woman he could not care anymore less for.


End file.
